warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Prime Vault
The Prime Vault, an archive outside of Tenno reach, houses items that have been retired from the game's reward tables. "An item enters the Prime Vault" means that players are no longer able to obtain new copies of that item from the game. Preexisting copies of the items will remain in players' inventories and can be traded. Items in the Prime Vault can be reacquired in limited-time Prime Vault Packages which offer retired Prime items and Prime Access-exclusive accessories. Prime weapon and Warframe parts included in the package will also become available from Void Relics during the duration that the package is up for purchase. Mag Prime Vault The Mag Prime Vault was available from June 28 to July 26, 2016. Frost Prime Vault The Frost Prime Vault was available from December 8, 2015, to January 5, 2016. Current Retired Items in Prime Vault Warframes * Frost Prime * Mag Prime * Ember Prime * Rhino Prime * Loki Prime Weapons * Latron Prime * Reaper Prime * Boar Prime * Dakra Prime * Sicarus Prime * Glaive Prime * Boltor Prime * Ankyros Prime * Bo Prime Sentinels * Wyrm Prime FAQ Q: Will my inventory blueprints be removed too?! A: Nope. Anything in your Inventory/Foundry after the removal will stay. Q: Are these parts gone forever?! A: Nope. Items in the Prime Vault have the chance to come back at a later date. Q: Can I still trade these parts after the removal?? A: Yes you can! Q: Do the Prime items come with Inventory slots, Orokin Catalysts, and Orokin Reactors? A: Only if you purchase the Prime Vault Packs. Otherwise, no. Q: What gear is exclusive to Prime Vault? A: Prime Vault Program reintroduces a selection of Prime Access Gear Exclusives and will only be up for purchase included in the "Prime Vault Pack". Such exclusives listed are: Frost Prime Avatar Pack (Regular Frost Avatar pack available for purchase in-game), Misa Prime Syandana, Titan Extractor Prime. Q: What gear is not exclusive to Prime Vault and will also be found in-game when the pack releases? A: Warframes and weapons can be found from running Void Relics and crafted during the time a Vault opens. Q: Is it possible to know which Warframe and gear will enter the Vault next? A: Prime Warframes, along with the gear included in their Prime Access, enter the Vault in the order of their release. Following this pattern it is expected that Nova Prime, Soma Prime and Vasto Prime, will be the next to enter the Vault. For a full FAQ and other questions, please visit Warframe Prime Vault FAQ References * Last Chance For Frost Prime Parts In The Void 3/24/15 * Last Chance For Mag Prime Parts In The Void! 7/7/15 * Last Chance For Ember Prime In The Void 10/6/15 * Last Chance For Rhino Prime In The Void 2/16/16 * Last Chance For Loki Prime In The Void! 5/17/16 * Last Chance For Nyx Prime Relics! 8/9/16 de:Prime Vault Category:Prime